


justice.

by thicklykeen



Series: the aftermath of the war of the seven countries. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Tarot Cards, the aftermath of a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thicklykeen/pseuds/thicklykeen
Summary: reversed. dishonesty. unaccountability. unfairness.





	justice.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't beta'd so it's probably shitty but honestly i didn't feel like getting it beta'd yuh fuckin yeet bitches

_reversed. dishonesty. unaccountability. unfairness._

 

Everyone you know ends up stabbing you in the back.

That doesn’t even exclude your lover.

You think you should have expected it. The boy had a passion, a fire, that you could never have or dream of having. Or maybe you shouldn’t have fallen for him so quickly. You could quit talking to him, it wouldn’t be that hard. But he came to see you every day, he came back, and he kept coming back, and now he’s laying on the floor. Laying on the floor while you’re in your chair at your desk and you’re crying over the pages and pages of history you’re writing down. 

You shouldn’t have told me he could stay over and you could work things out in the morning. 

The honey color of his skin glows in the candlelight, and he shakes in his sleep, bits of lightning cracking off his fingers. Maybe that’s why he always waited until you were asleep to go to sleep. So he could hide the magic he had, hide the thing that could have him killed. The thing itself that could kill him if used correctly. And, oh, has Sollux been on the receiving end of death more than once, but he’s never died. Maybe that should have sparked something in your head that your lover isn’t completely normal. You scratch your arm, not noticing the raw skin beginning to peel off and bleed as you stare down at your notes. 

You can’t say you’re an honest man either.

The Alternian kingdom has been looking for their lost prince for nearly a decade now. You’d run off to Derse as a hope to just… escape that. The weight of the kingdom had been too much, and you’d left your best friend, but in the end, it was worth it. Of course, you weren’t safe. You still watched over your shoulder every day, the fear that someone might be out there to get you ate you alive. Turned you into a man who could barely leave his home.

Until the war broke out. 

The War of the Seven Countries barely shocked anyone. Exiles had been openly talking about it for nearly a year, but no higher-ups took it seriously. No one considered the power of Derse and Prospit in an alliance, either, though. And they’d won the war. Exiles had been obliterated, only scraps of cities left, and at best you could call them villages. Alternia was left in ruins, their trade relations almost gone, the entire country turned to the size of a small city. Your father had died in the war and the hope that your brother was alive was small. The hope that you were alive though? There was none left after that, the hope that amazing Eridan Ampora was alive ceased to exist.

So you’d never have to tell Sollux that you were a prince, you hoped. And maybe you shouldn’t get so mad at him for hiding his secrets since you have your own, but you have a right to be mad, dammit! Maybe you don’t. You stare at Sollux, you see his side rise and fall and there’s a small piece of hope clawing at you that maybe he was lying about his magic. You don’t care that you’ve seen it, you want him to be lying about it. 

Maybe you wouldn’t feel so betrayed if he had just outright told you. You can’t say that. You shouldn’t be allowed to say that out loud, because you haven’t told Sollux that you’re a Prince. But you shouldn’t have to tell him that, you ran away from that. You think your dishonesty should be tearing you apart on the inside, but it isn’t. It feels good to live this lie, even if it is to your partner.

You shouldn’t be angry at him that he didn’t tell you about magic.

 

His fingers crackle with red and blue lightning. There’s a look of delight that runs across Sollux’s face as you watch him with fascination, a look you’ve slowly learned is okay to use when watching him use his magic. He’s not dangerous to you, he won’t hurt you. You’ll be fine. Still, though, there’s the itching fear that maybe he will hurt you, maybe he knows who you actually are and that he’s actually been sent to get you. Sent to deceive you that he loved and cared for you only to bring you right back to your kingdom, the one now ran my your best friend’s mother. Ex-best friend.

You should tell him. Tell him that you are a Prince. You should tell him that if you turned up in Alternia right now, you would be crowned because you were the rightful heir after your brother who is presumed dead. You wonder where your brother is. You doubt he’s actually dead, Cronus is much smarter than that. Maybe you’re just giving him more credit than you should, but you don’t actually hate your brother. A mild dislike, yes, but you two got along well enough. You miss him. You aren’t going back though, god no, you could never. Maybe he’ll wind up finding you in the streets of Derse, maybe he came to the country to get away from the war when it was happening. It’s highly unlikely though, Derse and Prospit, or any of the seven countries for that matter, were accepting anyone entering the cities. 

You need to tell Sollux that you are a Prince. It’s not something you can hide anymore. You think you’ve quit looking interested because the boy’s face has shifted from the look of pride and exhaustion he usually wears to one of concern

“What’s up?” He asks. You nervously open and close your mouth before you finally decide that you’re sick of lying to him.

“I’m… I’m the missing Prince of Alternia. The one that went missing over a decade ago,” you say.

There’s an unbearable look of hurt and betrayal that crosses his features. You want to take everything back. You’ve broken a trust you don’t know if you’ll be able to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @funkyhypnotic


End file.
